Pokéballs
by Pagen Godess
Summary: They had a lot to learn about the world around them. About the humans and the mysterious creatures that they kept by their side. Sadly their only teacher was an eight year old. Animated/Pokemon On hold due to lack of proper computer.
1. Not Pets, Partners

Not Pets, Partners

Bumblebee cringed slightly as he watched the tip of a pink tail disappear into Ratchet's med bay. Ratchet had forbidden them from going into the room and threatened to do bodily harm to anyone he caught going in and disturbing Prowl. It did however make him wonder what Sari was doing in there in the first place. The seven year old had taken to wandering around the ship when Optimus had pulled then aside so that they could talk about their current situation on Earth and what exactly they were going to do.

Needless to say they still didn't know and for the moment he really didn't care. He had more interesting things to ponder than what they were going to do in the future. At that moment he wanted to know what Sari and her little pink cat were doing in the Med Bay.

"Be a lookout Dizzy while I find our ball." Bumblebee's audio's picked up as he neared the entrance to the room. Bumblebee tilted his head to the side for a moment before remembering the bright green ball that the girl had pulled out of her backpack for her and Dizzy to play with while he and the others talked.

The little pink cat made a noise that might have been an affirmative as it stuck its head out into the hallway to watch for anybot that might draw near the pair before their toy was found. He hadn't known what to think when Sari had invaded the interior of his altmode and asked to come back to the ship with him. In the end he hadn't been able to refuse her, nor had he had the time.

So she'd come along. Then the whole thing with hiding her and Prime finding her had happened and then she'd healed Prowl with her key. Not that any of that mattered at the moment though it had been pretty cool. No what mattered at the moment was the little pink and cream colored head that had just caught sight of him.

"Naaa!" Cut through the air before the little cat disappeared into the Med Bay. He hadn't known what to think when Sari had let the little creature out of one of the ball like items on her belt. In fact he hadn't given the balls themselves much thought before she'd pulled them both from her belt and debated between the two of them.

All of them had watched in confusion as she'd glanced back and forth between the two before muttering "He wouldn't like it," and putting one ball back before freeing the little pink cat from the one she'd kept off of her belt. After that it hadn't taken her and her little friend very long to disappear down one of the ship's halls chasing their ball.

Now that he knew that there was something living in them he wanted to know more about the thing she'd released and about the creature that might just be in the other ball. Turning the corner he caught sight of Sari as the girl ran out from under one of the many births in the room. Sari gave a startled squeak upon seeing him and toppled over backwards. Dizzy, as Sari had called it, moved in front of the girl and hissed at him. Sari giggled as she picked herself up.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! It's mean!" she said.

Bumblebee grinned in response and fought back the urge to laugh before making a motion towards the door with his head. If they woke up Prowl then they'd be in major trouble with Ratchet and that was the last thing he wanted for any of them. Sari and Dizzy followed without a word and when they were closer to Bumblebee's own room and further away from Ratchet's domain he asked his first question.

"So, what is it?"

Sari tilted her head to the side slightly confused before she turned to look at Dizzy. "You're asking about Dizzy right?" she inquired, before turning her head back towards him.

Bumblebee nodded his head. "Yah, what is it?"

"Dizzy's a Skitty." Sari said as if his question was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. All Bumblebee could do was give her a blank stare. After a moment it became apparent to Sari that he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"A Skitty is a type of pokémon. That's short for pocket monster." Sari stopped and chewed her bottom lip for a moment as if she couldn't decide what to say next.

"Pocket monster? Like monster's that actually fit in pocket's?" He could see that in a way. Dizzy would fit into most subspace pockets with ease though he kinda doubted that that was what the girl meant.

"Uh huh. The ball's I have on my belt are small enough to fit in my pocket. My dad said that that's how they used to carry pokémon around before pokéball belts were made. People would put their pokéball's in their bags or in their pockets." Bumblebee blinked understanding slapping him in the face like Ratchet hitting him with a wrench.

"So the things on your belt are pokéballs and they let you carry around little creatures?" Sari nodded her head rapidly a smile on her face.

"Yah, each one holds one pokémon and you can carry six pokéballs with you at a time though not all pokémon are small like Dizzy. Some of them are probably the same size or bigger than your boss."

"They get that big?" Bumblebee asked in slight awe. It was hard to imagine something like Sari's little pink cat being the same size as Optimus.

Sari smiled and nodded her head. "Uh, huh. They can get real big."

"So are they pets or something?" He had to ask because keeping a living creature, no matter how big or small, trapped in a little ball seemed like something a Decepticon would do. He was an Autobot and they were all about freedom and whatnot.

Sari stopped in her tracks and looked up at Bumblebee before turning to look down at Dizzy. The small dark skinned, red head looked at the Skitty for a moment before bending down and opening her arms. The little cat ran into them almost immediately seemingly eager to be carried by its owner. For a moment Bumblebee thought that he'd said something wrong and was about to apologize. Only Sari cut him off before the words could leave his vocal processors. The look on the girl's face was far too serous.

"When I was little she was a pet though that's how it is for most kids. She and Tip were there for me to play with and to keep me company when my dad got really busy. But now that I'm older and I'm studying so I can get my trainers license she's something else. Both Dizzy and Tip are something completely different now." Here Sari paused and scratched Dizzy between her pink ears before continuing.

"They only started out as pets. But now that we're doing more than just playing with each other we're partners and friends." As Sari said this Dizzy licked her trainers cheek and mad one of her "na" noises in agreement.

And Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at what the child next to him had said. He could hear the truth in her words. It gave him hope that the others would see the truth in her statement. The little creature in her arm's wasn't a pet or a slave, as he had feared. No they weren't pets but partners. He intended to believe that until he was proven wrong.

ooooooo

Okay so it's not as long as I had hoped but I'm not used to writing for Transformers Animated yet so I guess it makes sense. With some luck the chapters will get longer as I go and get more used to not writing the movie characters. Sorry if Sari or Bumblebee are OOC but I'm trying. Like I said this is my first time writing an animated fic so it'll take me some time to get their characters down. Oh and as for the sound Skitty makes. If my memory is serving me right in the anime Skitty makes this "Naaa" sound instead of meowing or maybe it's meows just sound like that. If its too much of a problem I'll fix it.

This story is part of a colab between me and jojorusles911. She's agreed to do fanart for some (or all I'm not sure) of the chapters I write. The whole thing was inspired by her Sari trainer pic on deviantart. If you'd like to see this pic let me know and i'll send you a link. Also I'm letting you know now that this story will be moved to the crossover section when it is finished. charecter from the pokemon anime will not be making an appearence in this fic though they may be mentioned. Oh and if you like this then please go and check out my tf movie/pokemon crossover hatching eggs.

Last thing I promise. A few years ago there was a show on disney or jetex or whatever it was called super robot monkey team hyper force go that ended one season before it was supposed to with a cliffhanger. me and a few others have been trying to get people to sign a petition for the show to be finished. Please take a minute or two to click on the link to the petition on my profile page and sign it. it'd be a great help.


	2. Nature

Nature

He'd always been fascinated by nature. By worlds where there was some form of organic presence in some small form. Earth was such a fascinating place. Completely full of organic life in so many forms that it was almost enough to make his head spin. And it wasn't only the people that fascinated him. He was just as intrigued by the pokémon that wandered the world as he was by the humans.

They were in the simplest words he could think of nature given form. They dominated the land, owned the air, and mastered the sea's. They mastered other things as well as the terrain they lived on. He'd seen one of the creatures breathe a stream of fire earlier while another used an unseen force to guide the flame into various shapes.

It reminded him of what his master Yoketron and any masters of Circuit-Su and Metallikato could do with ease. It was something that he himself continued to fail at. It was quite amazing that these creatures could do things that took mech's vorn's to learn how to do with what appeared to be utter ease.

And the humans were partners with these creatures or so Sari had told Bumblebee when he'd asked the child. He however doubted that all humans shared the same view as the seven year old.

It was nature after all for some to be born with kindness and some with cruelty. It was very unlikely that the humans were that different in their ways of processing things than they were. Everything that thought had it own personality and its own ways of doing things. Even Sari and her pokémon. He'd watched them quite closely the few times they had been near each other. Though more often than not neither Sari nor her pokémon were aware of his presence.

He clung to the shadows when he was in their presence, unless ordered by Optimus to stop hiding. He'd learned quite a bit about the nature of Sari and her little pink and cream companion. Sari called the little Skitty, Dizzy and the name suited her to a T. The Skitty was energetic and easily distracted by anything that moved. In fact she often chased her own tail until she couldn't stand up straight.

Despite the energetic and energy filled demeanor that she usually portrayed Dizzy had a side to her that he was sure that only he, Sari, and the unknown being Tip had seen. He watched not even a joor ago as the little cat had stalked the slowly moving dot of Sari's laser pointer with the skill of a predator.

Dizzy had gone from loud and energetic to quiet and calm in a matter of moments. She had crouched down towards the ground and locked eyes on the small red dot with an unbroken gaze. Her tail had lashed back and forth silently as she'd crept forward preparing to pounce on the unsuspecting dot.

He'd been utterly fascinated by the sudden change in how Dizzy had acted. Gone had been the silly kitty and in it's place a lithe hunter had been born. Dizzy's true nature had taken over and she was going to get what she was stalking. Prowl watched as her tail stilled and she pounced. Only for the dot to move before she could catch it, not that she truly would have been able too. The little cat had growled and turned to her trainer uttering noises that were more than annoyed.

In that few seconds the hunter was gone and the silly little cat was back. For half a moment he'd been disappointed. A part of him had been hoping that the silly act had been a façade, a mask that was hidden behind. Then of course he realized that both the hunter and the silly cat were one and the same.

The silly cat was Dizzy by nature and so was the hunter. Which one was seen simply depended on the situation at hand. Dizzy had taken her hunt for the dot seriously and so a more serous part of her nature had shown up. Even Sari, silly little thing that she was, could be serous when the occasion called for it.

In fact all creatures were the same way, except for perhaps Bumblebee. The situation at hand determined what part of their nature, of their personality shown through. And really Sari and Dizzy were so alike it was almost amusing. Both were hyper and silly and energetic. Both were young. Both were still younglings.

Some part of Prowl's very being seemed to flinch at that thought and at the memory that was for the briefest of moments far to close to the surface. An old part of his nature seemed to flare back to life. He'd once guarded younglings and sought to reach out and touch the Allspark as his master had.

He'd failed both.

But perhaps the situation on Earth could help him reach the desires results in his training. He was sure that the animals and pokémon of the world had much they could teach him. There were many ways to reach enlightenment after all. There was even the possibility of redeeming himself in some small way.

Sari was a youngling and the key she wore around her neck did hold part of the Allspark's power. It seemed only logical that he help keep her safe while they were still on Earth. She had mentioned something about training and learning to Bumblebee. Perhaps he could help her along with that in some way.

It wouldn't do to have a youngling out and about that didn't know how to defend herself. He'd have to ask Optimus about it of course and he was quite sure that he'd refuse but he wasn't technically part of Optimus's team.

And well it wouldn't be the first time one of them had disobeyed a direct order and as energetic as Sari seemed he doubted that she'd refuse his offer. Nodding to himself Prowl jumped from the tree he'd been hiding in, causing quite a few people and pokémon a good scare, and started making his way towards their sunken ship. He never noticed an the part of himself he had tried to push back earlier came towards the front. Old programming refusing to die completely especially when there was a reason for it to be active again.

Ooooooooo

I probably confused the hell out of you guys didn't I? Sorry if I did. I didn't intend for it to turn out this way but it did and I actually kinda like it. I intended for this to be Prowl pondering on the nature of pokémon and people in general but that didn't happen. Instead he ponders their nature (humans and pokémon in general) then thinks of Dizzy's nature and how alike she and sari are and for whatever reason he ends up pondering about himself. Once again not as long as I would have like but that's okay. I'm still trying to get into their heads. That and right now all their really gonna do is think. But that'll end in a few chapters when the action starts. Oh and you guys will find out who tip is next chapter.

Daughter of Sekhmet: You will get your battle scene just not in chapter one. I'm going to turn it into a separate chapter possibly from Fanzone's Pov. I asked Jojo and she approved. Oh, and so far I have no plans for legendary pokémon to appear though that can change as new chapter ideas are thought out.

SeekerMoonblade: I shall post a link to jojo profile on my account so that you can go look at her pis's.

Please drop me a review. And don't forget about the petition I asked you to sign last chapter. We are still in need of names.


	3. Names

Names

Bulkhead couldn't help but wonder what he and his teammates had gotten themselves into. Their current situation was odd and his first introduction to one of the planets natives, which weren't robots at all, hadn't gone as well as it could have. While it was true that Sari had screamed at first she'd assured him that she wasn't actually scared of him. At least not anymore. That was good because he didn't want to scare her or anyone else for that matter. It was hard however because his large size and his tendency to be clumsy worked against the few good things he had going for him.

His current situation however had the little human child that followed his 'little buddy' around laughing so hard that water was leaking out of her eyes. It made him wonder about what was so funny in the first place. He didn't seem to realize that his current position was what had the child in tears. Because really how often does one see a giant alien robot stuck on his back and unable to get to his feet. Bulkhead wasn't sure if he should be offended by Sari's laughter or not.

He himself didn't get what was so funny. So body rocking back and forth as he gained the needed momentum Bulkhead tried to ignore the child's laughter. It took a minute but eventually he was able to roll onto one of his sides and push himself up with his arms so that he was standing before the small dark skinned girl.

For whatever reason she wasn't following Bumblebee around and was staying with him. He wasn't sure if that meant that Bumblebee was busy doing something important (not very likely if he knew the tallow bot as well as he thought he did) or if Sari just couldn't find him. Bulkhead watched as Sari laughed for a moment more before he found that he absolutely had to ask.

"What's so funny?" his voice came out slightly annoyed and hurt. Sari in response took a moment to smother her laughter and look at the green mech that was towering over her.

"You remind me of Tip." Sari said before she began to giggle. There was a small agreeing noise from beside the girl. Bulkhead's attention was immediately drawn down to Dizzy's small pink form.

He didn't quite understand the little creatures that the humans kept as pets (Bumblebee said that they were partners) and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. Truthfully all he saw when he looked at them was something else for him to watch out for when walking, or doing anything else. He did know however that Dizzy wasn't actually the little things name. Ratchet had called it a Skitty and refused to call it anything other than that.

"Tip's one of my pokémon. I usually keep him in his pokéball but if you want to meet him I'll let him out."

Bulkhead though about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Sure, I'll take a look."

Sari nodded and smiled before reaching down to her belt and undoing the second ball that rested there. There was a flash of red as the ball's occupant was released into the world. The first thing Bulkhead noticed was that the small orange colored creatures head was almost too big for it's small body. The second thing he noticed was that it seemed to be tipping over.

"Tipper or Tip as I call him is a Trapinch. He's been with me almost as long as Dizzy has been." Bulkhead found that he could only tilt his head to the side and watch the poor orange creature move around.

"Why do you call him Tip?" Because he could understand Dizzy. They'd all seen the little cat chase her tail until she couldn't stand but Tip didn't seem to make as much sense. Sari giggled lightly before hopping down form where she'd been sitting and walked closer to both Bulkhead and Tip. Bulkhead had to fight back the urge to take a step backwards in response. The last thing he wanted to do was fall on the little human. He doubted that neither Prime or her creator (or Bumblebee for that matter) would be too happy about her getting squished.

"I call him Tip because he's always kinda tipsy. Daddy said that most Trapinch have trouble keeping their balance because their heads are so big and heavy. If you wait long enough then he'll tip over onto his back and have trouble getting up."

Bulkhead shuttered his optic's as he watched Tip move around. It didn't take long for him to tip over onto his back just like Sari had said he would. With a noise that sounded like a whine he began rocking back and forth in an imitation of Bulkhead's own earlier movements.

The bot that had been his commander at boot camp had renamed him Bulkhead because of his size. It was a name that was slightly demeaning but fit him to a T. Sari had chosen to give her pokémon nicknames in order to let certain things about them be known when she could have simply kept the name that they were called by everyone. It was odd in a way now that he cared to process it. Odd that he had been renamed in such a manner and so had Sari's pokémon. The names suited them in a way that any other wouldn't have.

Truthfully he'd always been slightly bothered by his name because it was how the bot that had been his commander saw him. The mech only saw his bulk and almost nothing else other than the fact that he'd seemed to know his place in the world. He wondered if Sari only saw those one small things about her pokémon or if she saw more than that.

The sudden need to flip poor little Tip over almost overwhelmed him. The need was sudden and he didn't quite know why he wanted to do it. Maybe it was because he could see something of himself in the little orange monster. He was beaten to it however for the very moment he began to move one claw like hand towards Tip Sari was there doing what he'd planned on doing. The little red head giggled lightly as she flipped Tip over before she picked him up and held him in her arm's.

"Tip you silly little Trapinch. You should know by now that if you wait I'll flip you back over." Sari giggled again before turning towards Bulkhead. "So why are you called Bulkhead? It can't just be because you're so big can it?"

Oooooo

Sorry about the wait. I thought that I was back in the mood to type but I wasn't at least not completely. I should however be back to writing more very soon. I have moved back into my space and once I'm completely settled in the creative juices should start flowing easily. Oh and I got pokémon white and have been playing it quite a bit lately. I'm not sure if it's just me but I get a good feel for the pokémon if I play the games. It helps me see their personalities or something like that. Eh, I can't explain it.

Once again I also apologize for any major OOCness. I'm trying. I swear.

So I'll try to update soon and I apologize if this chapter confused you. I hope you guys will drop me a review.

SeekerMoonblade: I'm actually about to go start working on my next chapter of Hatching Eggs. My creative juices are flowing at the moment and with some luck they won't stop anytime soon.


	4. Types

Types

The Med Bay around him was blissfully silent as he worked. At that moment in time there was nothing to bother him or to draw his attention away from the tools that he was cleaning. No Bumblebee injuring himself with some half processed stunt that shouldn't have been tried in the first place and no Bulkhead tripping over his own feet and knocking things over and making a mess.

Oh, he knew that the two of them were somewhere onboard the ship just like he knew that the little human Sari and her monster companions were on the ship as well. He might have been slightly annoyed by her presence had she not been keeping Bumblebee and Bulkhead occupied. Though he wasn't exactly sure why Bulkhead had taken such a sudden liking to the small child when he hadn't seemed all that interested before. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know why the large green bot had suddenly become attached. Bumblebee had become attached to the little human almost immediately but that was simply the little glitches way.

The two of them were only setting themselves up for spark break when they finally left the planet after all. They wouldn't be staying long, not if he had his way and he was fairly sure that he would have his way in the end, no matter what. As soon as the ship was ready they were leaving and it didn't matter what Prime thought they were taking that key with them. Optimus was being irresponsible enough as it was letting Sari carry the thing around like it was her personal play thing.

Ratchet harrumphed and walked over to one of the berths where he began scrubbing at a particularly stubborn oil stain with more force than was probably necessary. While it was true that Earth and all of its creatures were fascinating he couldn't really bring himself to care. There was no way that he was going to risk getting attached to anything on Earth if he was able to avoid doing so.

Ratchet would have rather had his frame melted down while he was still activated than risk getting attached to the youngling currently running around his ship. He'd learned the lesson about getting attached long ago and it still hurt even now. Ratchet grumbled quietly to himself as he worked. He had one berth left to wipe down and then he'd be finished and could start working on the ship again. So long as the idiots on his team managed to keep themselves in one peace that is. It'd be his luck that he'd finish and either Bumblebee or Bulkhead would stumble in injured and dirty and then he'd have to fix them up and clean up after them. It was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment.

"Glitches the lot of them." Ratchet grumbled. He would have continued grumbling too had it not been for the sound of small footsteps. Ratchet waited a moment for the sound of larger footsteps but they never appeared. Huffing quietly to himself Ratchet turned so that he was looking at the small human peeking into his Med Bay. Sari's eyes were wide and curious as she looked around from her place just inside of the door. At least she was smart enough to stay out of the room.

Ratchet watched the girl for a moment waiting for her to say something. Sari said nothing only stood there and watched.

"Can I help you?" Ratchet finally asked.

"Are there any windows in here?" Ratchet blinked.

"What?"

Sari tilted her head to the side slightly before repeating her question.

"Are there any windows in here?"

"Why in Primus Code does it matter if there are windows in here?"

Sari took a single step into the Med Bay. "Well Tip's a ground type."

Ratchet was sure that he looked either really confused or really irritated at the moment. There was a youngling in his domain asking about windows.

"And what does your Trapinch being a ground type have to do with windows? And where in the Pit are Bulkhead and Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked both questions came out of his vocal processors sounding irritated. He was well aware that Tip was Sari's other pokémon even though it wasn't seen as often as her Skitty.

"Optimus wanted them for something. And I asked about the windows because Tip doesn't like water. Ground types are weak against it." Sari said.

Ratchet eyed the child for a moment trying to determine if he should answer her question or not. He knew a little bit about pokémon types. He knew that there were seventeen types in all and that each type had its strengths and weaknesses. He'd stopped researching after that however. He had more important things to do after all. Like fixing their ship so they could get off of Earth.

"To answer your question, no, there are no windows in here." Sari's eyes brightened and her fingers twitched as if she were going to reach for one of the balls on her belt. If she let one of her monsters out in his Med Bay without asking he was going to tear Prime a new one the next time he saw the mech because it was his fault that the youngling was standing in his doorway. Oh, he'd yell at the youngling too, he just couldn't tear into her like he could the others.

When Sari didn't make a move to touch either of the pokéballs on her belt Ratchet grumbled to himself and turned back towards his work. The next few minutes past in silence even though he knew that Sari was still watching him. Ratchet had to fight back the urge to check and see what she was doing every few minutes. When he did look up all she was doing was leaning against the open doorway watching him. He wasn't quite comfortable with having his every move watched by the young organic but she was being quiet and wasn't getting in his way so he let her stay.

All he really had to do was put up with her until Prime was finished with Bulkhead and Bumblebee then the two of them would come and take her off to do Primus knows what.

"Can I let Tip out in here?" Gears grinded in Ratchets neck as he whipped his head around to Look at Sari.

"Why do you want to let it out in here? There are other places on this ship that don't have windows. Choose one." Instead of being offended by Ratchets behavior Sari merely rolled her eyes and reached for her belt. A few seconds later Tip was standing in front of her.

"I didn't give you permission." Ratchet growled his fingers twitching.

"No, but he's not in you Med Bay. He's in the hallway." Sari said her voice smug. Tip sighed from his place on the floor and tilted his head up to look at his trainer.

"Ignore him Tip. He's just being grumpy. He probably missed his afternoon nap."

If Ratchet had had the ability to do so he would have chocked on the words that were attempting to leave his vocals. "Youngling if your smart you'll be quiet now."

Sari scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please. There isn't anything you can do about us being outside your space. We aren't bothering you at all."

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath as he tossed his rag onto a nearby work bench before he began stomping towards Sari and Tip. Sari let out a small squeak as the floor beneath her feet shook and Tip toppled over after loosing his balance. Once Ratchet was near enough he bent down so that he could look Sari in the eye.

"Why do you insist on being here and having your little monster out as well?" Sari blinked and looked at Ratchet for a moment before she turned and flipped Tip back over onto his feet. Sari watched the Trapinch for a moment before answering Ratchet's question.

"Bumblebee said that the ship's armor is thickest here. So I though it'd be a good place to let Tip out for some fresh air. Some of the other places on the ship seen kinda leaky." Ratchet grumbled and ran a hand down his face plates. The mere thought of the ship leaking made him want to throw something.

"It has to do with the lack of water too doesn't it?" Sari nodded.

"If water could hurt you really badly or kill you would you want to be able to see it while under it?" Her question was valid and he supposed that her logic was sound, at least to her.

"Fine you can stay but if you make a mess you and your companion are cleaning it up." Sari pouted a bit at the idea of having to clean up a mess but seemed to agree anyways. Ratchet himself shook his head and began to wonder when he had started to go soft. He supposed however that it wasn't wrong to offer Tip sanctuary in his Med Bay when it was the safest place for the pokémon who was completely out of his element.

oooooo

Ratchet I freaking hate you. You make me want to throw something. Seriously this chapter kicked my ass big time. Nothing wanted to be written and Ratchet refused to work with me. I hope that this chapter was okay. I'll try to not take so long for the next one. Oh, and I hope that you guys don't mind Sari being a bit more polite and mature. I figure that she'd have to be at least a bit more grown up given that she has pokémon.

So next up is Optimus and then we have either Sari or Fanzone. I haven't decided which yet and then Jojo gets to pick out a handful of chapters for me to do. I'll see you guys soon.

Reviews make happy writers just like California makes happy cows.


	5. Good and Evil

Good and Evil

Blue optics followed sari's every movement as she ran around the park. This was the first time that he'd ever seen her with both of her pokémon out at the same time. Usually it was just one of them out at a time when she was on the ship with them. Though his almost constant lack of presence aboard the ship might have had something to do with the fact that he hadn't seen Dizzy and Tipper out at the same time before. He'd been appalled when he seen all the crime that seemed to go on in Detroit.

He hadn't expected crime to be so bad. He'd though at first that the presence of pokémon on the police force would help detour any potential criminals. He hadn't processed the idea that the ones they were almost constantly chasing had pokémon as well. The playing field was even on both sides, or it had been until they'd show up. It didn't matter to thieves that the people chasing them had pokémon.

Not when they themselves often had them as well. It had been Sari that had reminded him that the criminals that he and his fellow bots were chasing were people too. They lived lives outside of the crimes they committed. The Angry Archer wasn't always the Angry Archer and his Spearow and Bisharp weren't always his partners in crime. The Angry Archer spent most of his time as Aaron A. Archer and his pokémon were merely his companions.

It was hard for him to process the arrow shooting man in tights as a normal human with a job and quite possibly a family. It didn't seem right to him that the villains and evil doers of Earth were able to stop being bad when the Decepticons were always bad. Primus, not even pokémon were as cut and dry as his kind seemed to be. They had a definition for good and evil but the line between them was blurry and hard to see. It was more than confusing at times.

Then again things with organic life never seemed to be very easy. Sari's loud laughter reached his audios and Optimus turned his head so that he could watch the seven year climb up a set of thin stairs that led to a slide. Dizzy sat on her shoulder and Tipper was being carried beneath one of her arms.

Now that he processed it he had no idea why he was the one that had ended up taking Sari to the park. He was quite sure that either Bumblebee or Bulkhead would have been more than willing to bring the child and her monster companions to their desired destination.

And yet here he was standing out of the way of many curious organics, both human and pokémon, watching as Sari wore herself and her pokémon out playing. It was relaxing in a way. Watching Sari and her pokémon play. It was a reminder that not everything in life was dark. Not everything was bad. Sari was a good human as far as he could tell. She didn't do anything bad or at least anything worth going to jail for but she was young and the young were supposed to be like that.

Or at least that's what Ratchet had told him. All life had the right to choose what side they were on. It was the right of both humans and pokémon and even the right of Transformers. It was freedom. It was they way things were supposed to be. It did make him wonder however.

How was it that humans decided to choose the side of evil over the side of good. Was it the same for them as it was for his own? It was something that he'd have to try and find out if he was able.

"Optimus?" Optimus turned his head so that he could look down towards the source of his name. Sari was standing by one of his feet staring at him with dark red eyes. Tipper and Dizzy were at her side. Optimus shuttered his optic's.

"Yes, Sari."

"What were you thinking about because it doesn't look life it's anything good?" Optimus wasn't sure if he should answer the girl's question or not. It wasn't really any of her business but he supposed that telling her couldn't really hurt.

"I was thinking about all the criminals that run around the city."

Sari blinked. "Why were you thinking about that?"

"I'm not really sure." Optimus replied. And truthfully he wasn't. He had no idea where the thought had come from it had just popped into his processors.

"Well don't think about it?" Sari said as if it made the most sense in the world. To Sari it probably did.

"I don't want too," Optimus admitted, "But I can't seem to stop. Doesn't it bother you that people use their pokémon for evil purposes?" sari blinked and looked down at her companions. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then looked back up at Optimus.

"Sure it bothers me but then I remember what my dad told me about pokémon." Optimus raised a single optic ridge and asked: "What does he say?"

Sari smiled a sweet smile and knelt down so that she could pet both of her pokémon. "Dad says that most pokémon aren't bad by nature. He says that it's the people that are bad and not the pokémon. They only do bad things because \they're ordered to."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. "I see."

"Did that help?" Sari asked.

"A little. Thank you, Sari."

Sari smiled and then ran back over to the playground equipment and began playing again. What she had told him made sense.

It was the humans fault if pokémon committed a crime at least most of the time. When somebody killed another it wasn't the weapon that was used to do the killing that was blames but the mech in question. Pokémon were tools that the humans were using and nothing more than that. He wouldn't blame them for what their masters ordered them to do.

He had no reason to. Optimus sighed and his shoulder sagged slightly as if a weight had been taken from them. Blue optics turned towards the humans and pokémon that filled the park with activity. Optimus smiled as he watched them.

Ooo

Ok another chapter down. Sari's up next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Optimus is a pain in the ass to write too just so you know but I'll get the hang of it eventually.

On another note. DARK OF THE MOON! It comes out soon and I hope that you guys can go see it and that you enjoy it. Me and my friend are going to go to the midnight showing if we can and if we can't we plan on going sometime Wednesday.

Please drop me a review.


	6. Capture

Capture

Sari sneezed as she poked around the old factory that would be the Autobots new home. The place was large and out of the way and completely and totally rundown. No one would think about looking for the Autobots here and it would be easier for them to get to the city when they were needed. That and all that going back and forth in the water really couldn't be good for them no matter what they said. So she'd offered them a place to stay in their current location and hadn't taken no for an answer. Eventually they'd given in and she'd shown them the way to the factory.

The building was large and appeared to be uninhabited though it wouldn't have surprised her one bit if there was a nice sized group of wild pokémon making their homes in the building as well. Sari was pretty sure that the only one who would really mind the wild pokémon would be Ratchet. Prowl on the other hand would probably love it. The ninja-bot seemed completely fascinated by pokémon.

Sari wasn't quite sure why the factory had been closed but she supposed that it didn't really matter anymore. It was the perfect place for the Autobots to stay for their time on Earth. Dizzy and Tip were each outside of their pokéballs and wandering around as well. There wasn't really all that much that the pair of them would be able to get into with how small they were. It also helped that everything was so big compared to them, which meant that it wouldn't be easy for them to climb up anything (not that Tip could climb that well anyways).

The Autobots were busy looking around as well. Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet were poking around some of the other rooms while she, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and her pokémon poked around the main room.

Sari sniffled as dust tickled her nose and she fought back the urge to sneeze again. If the Autobots were going to live here the whole place would need to be cleaned. It wouldn't be very nice to live in a place that was dirty after all and she was sure that the Autobots wouldn't like to live in a place where they could use the footprints in the dust to find their way around.

"Find anything interesting?" Sari herd Bumblebee ask as he walked towards her. Sari wiped at her nose again before answering.

"Nothing but a lot of really big boxes and dust."

Bumblebee sighed. "This place is really boring. I want excitement and adventure not boring."

Sari giggled and shook her head slightly. "It's an abandoned building Bee I don't think there's really all that much here. There might be a few wild pokémon around but thats probably about it." Bumblebee huffeed and crossed his arms in frustration.

Sari smiled and shook her head before she began looking around for Dizzy and Tip. While she wasn't quite sure what time it was exactly she was pretty sure that it was time for some lunch because she and her pokémon tended to get hungry at the same time. Red eyes scanned the area around her until they landed on the two forms of her pokémon.

Both Dizzy and Tip seemed to be looking into the space between two of the large boxes that dotted the main room. It almost looked like they were watching something. "What ya looking at guys?" Sari asked as she approached then.

She was dimly aware of Bumblebee following her, probably hoping that something vaguely exciting would happen. As she neared the two pokémon moved away so that she could look in the space between the boxes. There was indeed something there. Whatever it was small and had four bright blue eyes that reflected what little light there was back at her. It took Sari a moment to realize what she was seeing but as soon as she did she couldn't help but squeal. The loud noise had Bumblebee jumping in surprise and moving towards her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the small yellow and black bot's voice was frantic and worried. Sari couldn't help the smile that had crossed her face and she darted towards her bag.

"Nothings wrong." she said.

"Then why did you make that noise?"

Sati didn't pause in her digging as she answered. "That was a happy noise Bumblebee." Bumblebee blinked as he watched her pull something from her bag. It almost looked like a pokéball but he was sure that it wasn't. It was the wrong color for starters and had a heart like design on it.

Sari almost fell as she ran back towards the boxes. She ignored the sound of large feet coming their direction (probably drawn by her squeal of joy) in favor of focusing on what she was about to do. Dizzy and Tip stood on either side of their trainer waiting for her orders.

"Tip use Sand-Attack but aim above it." A few seconds passed as Tip moved into the area in front of the space between boxes before his body gave a small shudder and grains of sand littered the floor only to be pushed into the desired area.

"Sari what are you doing?"

"Luring it out." she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sari was quite certain that which ever bots were in the room with her were giving her odd looks.

"Luring what out exactly?" Sari ignored the question as a small blur of yellow ran out from between the boxes blue tipped feet running as fast as they could. The Joltik that had been hiding in between the boxes was now out in the open and ready to be caught.

"Dizzy use Tackle." Dizzy's fur stood on end as it lunged at the Joltik. The two collided. The Joltik was knocked over by the force of Dizzy's attack while Dizzy herself ended up rolling head over tail a few times before stopping and laying on the floor dazed. Sari winced in sympathy before calling out her next order.

"Now Tip use Hidden Power." A ring of small glowing lights glowed around Tip's body before rushing forward and slamming into both their target and the still slightly disoriented Dizzy. Sari fought the urge to hide her face behind her hands at the huge mistake that had been made. She wasn't even an official trainer yet but so far her first real battle with a wild pokémon wasn't going all that well.

There wasn't time for Sari to call out another attack before the Joltik had rightened itself and spat a sticky sting of silk into Tip's eyes. Tip shook his head back and forth in a vain attempt to free himself. A soft green glow traveled down that strand and engulfed the blinded pokémon before returning to the Joltik.

The tiny pokémon stood a bit straighter and looked ready to launch another Leach Life attack. Sari wasn't going to let that happen however. It appeared that the little spider mite had forgotten one thing in its attacking of Tip and she planned on using that to end the battle.

"Dizzy use Water Pulse." Dizzy mewed before in began to glow a pale blue. Seconds later a small sphere of water crashed into the Joltik that still had Tip trapped. The silk thread was washed away in the attack and the Joltik was swaying back and forth like its balance was off. That was all the incentive that Sari needed. Sari held her breath as she threw her Heal Ball and watched as the Joltik was sucked inside. The ball shook four times before the button in the middle glowed red and it fell still.

oooooo

Eh, sorry about the long wait but I have a reason. The cord for my laptop died completely so I couldn't use it and then when I ordered a new one it ended up going to the family in Arkansas because that was the last place I had mail from Amazon sent. As it turns out the family in Arkansas moved and I didn't know so I had to contact the company that I ordered it from and they sent me a new one. So I get the cord and charge my laptop only for it to not work and if I'm reading the blinking light right then there's something wrong with the CPU. But everythings better now. I'm using an older computer to write my updates and saving to my flash drive so I can upload them on the main computer.

Now on to this chapter. I wanted Sari's battle to be rough not only because she isn't an official trainer yet but also because I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Bumblebee and the other bots pretty much dissapeared because Sari was very focused. I myself do this all the time. She was so focused on her battle that she more or less tuned them out. As for the Joltik. I need name idea's. So feel free to drop me any you may have. It's genderless for the moment so anything will do. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Drop me a review with a nickname idea in it please.

Oh and one more thing. Would any of you guys be interested in reading a Transfomers movie/ Final Fantasy Crossover?


	7. First Meeting

First Meeting

Carmine Fanzone was a simple man who enjoyed his work as an officer of the law despite the increased use of robotics in his department. He liked to keep things simple and, while he would never tell his men this, he missed the days when it was just him and his pokémon doing police work. He didn't quite see the need for all the robots that were slowly but surely taking over his job. In fact the only machines that he liked or could stand were his pokéballs, his phone, and his little car. His computer was something that he could stand on some days and wanted to destroy on others.

He had thought that things around his office couldn't get any worse where robotics were concerned but fate had apparently decided to prove him wrong because the next thing he knew there were alien robots running around his city. He still wasn't sure where he stood with them. They were helpful that much was true but they were also destructive.

He didn't care how sorry they were after they knocked down street signs and power poles and everything else in the vicinity. But still he understood them to an extent and was willing to reserve most of his judgment until he really had to come to a decision. He did however still have to shudder when he thought back to the day he had actually met the Autobots.

ooo

At first he hadn't known what to think about the giant robots that had taken on the large monster that had emerged from Isaac Sumdac's lab.

In fact he'd been ready to set Sounder and Recon on them the moment that they had shown up. He hadn't however and there were still moments where he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They hadn't really bothered him or his team and they appeared to be more than willing to try and take on the monstrosity that neither they nor their pokémon had been able to so much as harm.

Some part of him had even hoped that they'd be able to take it down. They hadn't however and he'd felt kinda good about that. It was a mean thought one that his wife would have hit him for but it was true. It was nice to see robots failing to do something that humans couldn't do because robots if made right could do just about anything and everything and it rubbed him the wrong way no matter who made them.

Of course his own little triumph hadn't lasted for long because while he and his men were all staying out of the way of the fight the robots had been figuring out a way to take down Sumdac's latest mistake. In the end they ended up winning their fight. He'd been kind of disappointed when that had happened. He'd also been releaved however. Then of course Sumdac's kid had gone missing.

That had been a whole new can of worms. So while the chubby professor had been ranting and raving about his missing daughter he had Sounder (his Stoutland) and Recon (his Growlithe) following the girls scent. And surprise surprise they'd tracked the girls scent to the edge of the docks where one of the boat ramps went down into the water. He cursed lightly under his breath and turned to ready his team.

He hadn't known if the kid had gone with the robots willingly or if she had been taken but he did know that the kid was with the robots. He'd halfway wished that she'd just been kidnaped by some petty thief with really good luck and really good timing but he wasn't going to be that lucky. Nope he'd get to deal with more machines. Machines that he really didn't want to deal with. It didn't help that they'd destroyed his little car while they'd been fighting.

He'd had to deal with that later however because he had a kid to find at that moment and he was sure that if he pulled out his phone to make a call about his car that it would end up on a one way trip to the bottom of the lake. So in the end he'd ordered any water pokémon to sent down into Lake Erie to look for Sumdac's kid with the little aquatic robots that were going in as well.

Not five minutes later both robots and kid were back on solid land. The robots even played along and held their hands up. He found that only slightly amusing if he told himself the truth. He hadn't been convinced that they were submitting to them. Nope he was sure that they were only humoring the little humans and monsters that had them surrounded. Had he been able to haul them into the station he would have but once again his plans were foiled. This time by Sumdac's daughter.

He wasn't sure how long it had taken the kid to spin her story but she had and the robots were being considered hero's instead of the dangerous things that they really and truly were. He was a patient man when he wanted to be so all he really needed to do was wait for his usual luck with anything mechanical to kick in and he was quite certain that everything would go south fast.

ooo

Fanzone tapped one meaty finger against his cars steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. Recon sat in the seat beside him watching the vehicles around them through the window. Traffic in Detroit was always terrible and he was used to sitting in his car doing nothing for long amounts of time. It didn't bother him too much. As he watched the light he found his thoughts drifting back towards the Autobots and their continued defense of his city. He was thankful for their help. Though if asked he'd growl and deny it. He was still waiting for things to go bad but until they did he supposed that they were okay. Even if they were machines.

ooooooo

Not exactly a action filled flash back but I didn't quite know how to do it sense it's been forever since I watched the episode with the nanite monster. I hope I didn't make Fanzone seem stupid when it came to said nanite monster. Fanzone being Fanzone I can't imagine that he'd know too much about advanced technology. He strikes me as the type of person who'd have the oldest computer posable and not care. I highly doubt that he cares either.

Oh, before I go there's a pole on my profile or at least there should be. I wanna know which crossover idea intrigues you guys the most so please vote.

Pagen


	8. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Dear Readers,

I bring with this authors note terrible news. And no it's not going to be my bad spelling. Sadly I will not be updating whichever story this is due to the files for it being gone. ANd I do mean gone. I just lost every single fanfiction file I had to my name. There is no oner a folder or file for Hatching Eggs, Dog Fight, Poke'balls or any other Fanfiction that I had been typing and you reading. Meedless to say this means that your going to have to wait for updates and there is a very good chance that all of you will be waiting for a long time.

For not only did I loose all of the new chapters that I was going to post for my stories but I lost all of the info for them as well as everything I'd typed up in a moment of inspiration and planned on working on later. This of course means that while I had something for all of you to read a few minutes ago I don't have it anymore. I've run into this glitch before and been fine with it for the only thing it bothered were things I could have back in an hour or so. This however is not the cse now. Had this been anything other than my fanfiction folder I would have been mad but wuld have goten over it. Most of the other things on my drive I can get back. My fanfiction however I can't.

On another note I regret to infrm you that I won't be abe to work on any f my current fnfiction either. Seeing how my computer access was potty before and I lacked the proper time and rights to type chapers on my brothers compter I took to writing my chapters in notebooks. I had ten notebooks for seperate stories/fandoms. Needless to say eight of these are currently in Arkansas while I myself am in Tennessee. My family has promised to send them to me as soon as they are able. This however means that until I have them ack I won't be working on anything that I really really want to.

So it is with great sorrow that I tell you that all of my current stories are on hold until further notice. I shall now go and cry in a dark corner.

I am truely sorry,

Pagen


End file.
